Lover's Test
by Amelia Mundae
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi's relationship goes through a revealing test. Status: Complete.
1. Prologue

Lover's Test by: Sailor Eclipse & Sailorstarr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
*Disclaimer*: Yep, it's true, we do not own Sailor moon. 'gasp!'  
  
Starr's notes: Ok, this is my third fic-in-progress. : I'll finish  
one of them one of these days. Anyway, this one take place right   
after R, but before the other season starts.  
  
Sailor Eclipse's notes: Well, this is my first co-fic. (Please don't   
go away yet...) It's not my first fic but if we finish it, it'll be   
the first I've gotten finished, we're using the Japanese names in this  
one so please forgive us if we get a -chan or -kun wrong, I'm used to  
the north American version...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gomen, Mamo-chan, so sorry. I had detention again. I didn't mean to  
be late." Usagi gasped out as she collapsed on the green grass at the  
park.  
  
Mamoru didn't bother to glance up from where Chibi-usa and he were   
contentedly working on a puzzle. "No problem, Usako. Detention again?   
You've got to put more effort into your studies. You'll be in  
high school soon, and you simple won't make it there if you don't shape  
up!"  
  
Usagi made a face. "You sound like Ami. Next you'll be telling me how  
you wish I was more mature and that I shouldn't eat so much." She only  
half joked. Mamoru was silent, but Usagi pretended not to notice. She  
rolled over onto her stomach to peer at what the pair was doing.   
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Nothing, Odango Atama." Chibi-Usa stuck her toungue out at her future  
mother. "This puzzle is just mine and Mamo-chan's."  
  
"OH, you little brat! Mamo-chan, make her apologize!" Usagi turned her  
innocent eyes toward Mamoru pleadingly.  
  
"Usako," he said reprovingly. "You know she's younger than you, give  
her a break." He stood up. "Come on, now that you're here, we'll go   
for a walk."  
  
"Yay!" The two rabbits hopped up and down with equal enthusiasm. "A  
walk with Mamo-chan!" Mamoru smiled and held out his hand. He   
genuinely liked to please the two most important women in his life.   
Chibi-usa ran up and grabbed Mamoru's hand. Usagi cried out in outrage  
and ran to reclaim the hand for her own. "Ooh! Waaahh!"  
  
Chibi-Usa smirked. "What a klutz, Odango Atama."  
  
"Owwie! Mamo-chan help me up!"  
  
Mamoru just shook his head. "Usagi, what are we going to do with you?   
Come on hurry up." And he turned his back and began to leisurely   
stroll through the park.  
  
An error.  
  
*Usagi?! What happened to Usako?* Usagi's mind wailed as she   
contemplated those words. Mamoru and Chibi-Usa were well ahead. If   
she had any hope of catching up to them, she'd have to run. *I'd   
probably trip and fall.* With that in mind, she turned and made her   
way home. Alone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
End of Prologue  
***********************************************************************  
  
~~~Email us!  
  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com  
Sailorstarr: sailor_starr@hotmail.com  
  
Visit Sailor Eclipse's Homepage!  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html 


	2. Chapter One

Lover's Test  
by Sailor Eclipse and Sailorstarr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither of us owns Sailor Moon, Naoko  
Takeuchi does. And I doubt we could ever buy it from her...  
But, hey, we can all wish right? I'm also very sorry this   
didn't get to ASMR last week, but I kinda forgot. OOPS!  
::Dodges all rotten tomatoes:: I really am sorry!  
  
Sailor Eclipse's Notes: As you've probably guessed, this fic takes  
place in the R season, but in case you didn't, you know now!  
  
Sailorstarr's Notes: And please stay with us, people, I *know* this  
chapter is incredibly short, but it's going to be a good story,   
I promise! :  
  
**********************************************************************  
Chapter 1  
**********************************************************************  
  
Usagi sat on her bed depressed. What was wrong with Mamo-chan  
lately? Was she not good enough? Was it her hair? She could change the  
style, or even cut it if he wanted her to. Was it because she was so  
much younger than him? Was it that annoying little spore Chibi-Usa?  
What exactly was it?  
  
And who was Chibi-Usa? They were so much alike that sometimes  
it scared Usagi, the hair... the cresent moon... EVERYTHING!  
  
Usagi laid down on her bed and rolled over. Her thoughts  
drifted back to Mamo-chan. Maybe they needed some time apart, and as  
much as usagi hated to admit it, sometimes she wished that Mamo-chan  
would stop being so nice to Chibi-Usa and pay more attention to her. He  
had even called her Usagi today! What happened Usako? It was so much  
more intimate. YES! Usagi decided, she and Mamoru did need some time  
apart, until at least he started treating her like someone he cared  
about again.  
  
Tomorrow... tommorrow, she would do the one thing she had vowed to  
never do.  
  
Tommorrow, she, Tsukino Usagi would break up with Chiba Mamoru. And  
with that she cried herself to sleep, only for her dreams to be filled  
with visions of her prince holding her close and kissing her.  
  
-----  
  
The next day Luna awoke to find Usagi dressed and on her way out the  
door. She was too surprised to even notice the tear stains on Usagi's   
cheeks.  
  
"Usagi, you're up?!"  
  
Usagi smiled and said with forced cheerfulness "You're looking at the  
new Usagi. I figured it was time for me to show some maturity.   
I *am* after all Sailormoon! Bye Luna!" The front door closed before   
Luna could think of a reply.  
  
Once outside, Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she  
needed was for Luna to suspect something was wrong. 'But I'll prove   
to them all, especially Mamoru, that I can take care of myself.'  
  
"Oof!"  
  
That was the noise of Usagi running into a familar person. Without  
even looking up, she knew who it was.  
  
"Gomen, Mamoru, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Mamoru froze. 'Mamoru?!' he thought. 'Something's wrong.'  
  
"Are you Ok, Usako?"  
  
'He called me Usako! No. I have to do this.'  
  
"No. Mamoru, we have to talk." She took a deep breath. "I think...I  
think we should stop seeing each other for a while, maybe forever."  
  
Shock. Mamoru felt a jolting pain in his heart. 'No, I won't show that  
I care... I will be strong.' "If that's how you feel..."  
  
"It is." Usagi fought back her tears.  
  
"Then goodbye." Mamoru walked quickly away, towards his apartment,  
where he collapsed brokenly on his couch.  
  
"Goodbye, Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered.  
**********************************************************************  
End of Chapter 1  
**********************************************************************  
  
E-mail us!  
  
Sailorstarr: sailor_starr@hotmail.com  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com  
  
Visit Sailor Eclipse's fanfic page!  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html 


	3. Chapter Two

Lover's Test  
by Sailor Eclipse and Sailorstarr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither of us own Sailor Moon, Naoko  
Takeuchi does. And I doubt we could ever buy it from her...  
But, hey, we can all wish right?  
  
Sailor Eclipse's Notes: Umm... no notes... this time!  
  
Sailorstarr's Notes: Finally! I've got my act together and started  
this next Chapter!! Sorry! Enjoy, minna, and tell us what you think!  
  
**********************************************************************  
Chapter 2  
**********************************************************************  
  
Usagi arrived at school late, and with a tear-stained face. Makoto and  
Ami took one look at her face and realized that something was severely  
wrong. These tears weren't Usagi's usually crybaby bawling, but a  
soft,  
sobbing that chilled the hearts of all her friends. Even Usagi's   
teacher let her by without giving her a detention.  
  
For the rest of the day, Usagi seemed on a different planet. The odd  
thing was that she actually did better than usual. Her answers were  
mechanical, but they were usually right. Even Umino was impressed.   
Finally, at lunch, her friends were able to speak with her.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?" Makoto asked anxiously. "Are you sick?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself?" she pressed. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Did you fight with your father?" Ami asked. Another no.  
  
"Are you and Mamoru getting along?" The reaction was immediate.   
Usagi's face seemed to melt. Her clear blue eyes became cloudy with   
grief. A small moan escaped her mouth.  
  
"Usagi?" Ami called. "Usagi!" She bent down to hug her friend.   
"Please tell us."  
  
"I...I broke up with him." Usagi stammered between sobs. "He didn't  
he didn't even c-care."  
  
The two senshi gasped in outrage. No one was allowed to treat their   
princess like that.  
  
Makoto's green eyes flashed. "Why that..! And we trusted him!! Just  
you wait, Usagi, when I'm through--"  
  
"No!" Usagi's voice was firm, even with her broken heart she did not  
want revenge. "No," she repeated softly. "Mako-chan, Ami, promise me  
you'll do nothing. And let me tell Rei and Minako."  
  
Reluctantly the two nodded their heads. It was a matter that the  
Senshi could not solve.  
  
The three friends remained for a while, lost in thought. Usagi was  
thinking about Mamoru. The other two were thinking of a way to cheer   
her up. Finally, Makoto remembered something.  
"I know what would make you feel better," she began. "There's   
this boy I know!"  
  
"No! No more." Usagi cried. "Never again, no more!" She collapsed.   
"Never again will I trust my heart to anyone."  
  
"Actually, Usagi-chan, I was think that if Mamoru sees you with another  
guy, he'd become jealous. A bit a revenge, without the blood."   
Makoto winked as the bell rang. "Think about it."  
  
She did and as she walked back to her seat, Makoto noted that the  
hopeless look had left Usagi's eyes.  
  
**********************************************************************  
End of Chapter 2  
**********************************************************************  
  
E-mail us!  
  
Sailorstarr: sailor_starr@hotmail.com  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com  
  
Visit Sailor Eclipse's fanfic page!  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html 


	4. Chapter Three

Lover's Test - Chapter 3  
by Sailor Eclipse and Sailorstarr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Sailor Moon or we wouldn't be  
writing this fic. And we also don't own the song.  
  
Sailorstarr's Notes:Hey people,what's up? I'm in a slackers mood so  
all   
I'll say is that I hope you enjoy this!!  
Sailor Eclipse's Notes: Sorry, this took so long in coming out. It's my  
fault I've been busy with finals, but they are over now so hopefully  
this fic will pick up a little.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 3  
**********************************************************************  
  
By the time the school day had ended, Usagi had found herself  
a hot date for the night. Dragging Toshiro beside her, Usagi found  
herself in front of the Sailor V game. Ah... yes her memories of this  
game were bitter-sweet. The way Mamoru would wrap his arms around her   
waist and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, his warm breath on her   
neck... *NO!* Usagi firmly commanded herself not to think of   
Mamo-ch...er... Chiba-san.  
  
After nearly 30 minutes of Sailor V, Toshiro was rather bored.   
He suggested that they go for a walk, and Usagi agreed; although  
relunctantly. Everything was fine and well until the couple was nearly  
out of the arcade and Usagi walked straight into someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Mamoru-san." She said. Ouch that hurt. Mamoru   
winced inwardly at her being so impersonal, but did not let it show   
though.  
  
"Hello. Tsukino-san." Ouch that was worse. Thinking quickly,   
Usagi reached out and kissed the corner of Toshiro's mouth while   
interlacing their fingers together."  
"Chiba-san, I would like you to meet Toshiro. My boyfriend."   
She smirked. Mamoru was practically turning green with jealousy.   
Nodding curtly to Toshiro, he stalked off. Usagi smirked once again.   
This was going to be fun!  
  
"What was his problem?" Toshiro asked, confused.  
  
"I have no clue." Usagi answered and squeezed his hand.  
  
Tsukino Usagi : 1  
Chiba Mamoru : 0  
  
When Toshiro picked Usagi up that evening, they had to ride in  
a taxi and Usagi couldn't help but remember that Mamoru had a very nice  
car. Sighing, she leaned her head against the window. This date  
wouldn't end soon enough.  
  
The restuarant they went to was nice enough, beautiful actually;  
but Usagi's eyes were unseeing as she focused in on a head of black  
hair. The only problem was there was a head of blonde hair sitting  
directly across from it. And apparently someone else had spotted them   
to, because Toshiro began to lead Usagi toward the couple.  
  
Mamoru's eyes darkened noticibily as Toshiro, greeted him and   
'Keiko', a petite blond who turned out to be Toshiro's sister. Oh, but   
destiny was cruel.  
  
"Hey, Keiko, wanna dance?" Toshiro asked.  
  
"Sure, but only once I'm starving! Oh, Mamoru-san, why don't   
you and Usagi-chan dance together?" Kieko asked. Turning to Usagi, she   
said: "You don't mind do you?" Usagi only stood there as Keiko and  
Toshiro walked off.  
  
"Well, do you want to dance or not?" Mamoru asked curtly. Usagi  
licked her lips and raised her chin. "Of course, Chiba-san."  
  
As the song next began. Mamoru took Usagi in his arms and   
pulled her close to him, but there was no warm in the embrace, as   
there once had been. Mamoru tried desperately to remain stoic   
throughout the song, but just holding his Usako so close and not being   
able to kiss her was tearing his heart up. It was the same soul-searing  
pain he had felt the moment Usagi told him it was over.  
  
* * *  
"Never look back," they say  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
Where do I go?  
  
And you didn't har  
All my joy though my tear  
All my hopes though my fears  
Did you now, still I miss you somehow  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
"Baby," I said, "Please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked things out  
Taking time is what love's all about  
  
But you put a dart  
Through my dreams, through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again  
Never thought it would end  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
You promised yourself  
But to somebody else  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
Still I wish you were here  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
* * *  
  
As the song ended Usagi felt a tear roll down her cheek, the  
song fit her well, Mamoru had been the man she had ever really loved  
and even though she had broken it off, insanely while jealous of a  
little girl, she wanted him back. She needed him to hold her, and kiss  
her; and even protect her as Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
She loved him.  
  
Gulping, she broke away from him and walked straight to where  
Toshiro and Keiko were seated. Keiko left and went to Mamoru and Usagi  
wanted to cry, but she held back the tears and smiled at Toshiro. Even   
through the pain in her heart, she felt defiance. Mamoru wouldn't win   
*that* easily.  
  
Dinner continued without futher incident and Toshiro took her  
home; but, not before getting her phone number and a date Saturday  
night!  
  
Usagi lay on her bed, wondering if Mamoru was thinking of her.  
He had been so cold when they danced; but when he had first seen  
her and Toshiro together, he had been furious. *Well, it serves him  
right! He should have spent more time with me instead of that spore,  
Chibi-Usa!* But somehow, Usagi just couldn't bring herself to hate  
the pink-hair girl, that was so much like her--it was scary.  
  
And even though seeing how jealous it made Mamoru for her to be  
another guy, it wasn't really what she wanted. No. And at that moment  
she would have given anything to be in her Mamo-chan's arms. But still  
this wasn't over. Usagi was going to make Mamoru so jealous that the  
nexttime they were together. He would admit how much he missed her...   
if he did miss her...  
***********************************************************************  
End of Chapter 3  
***********************************************************************  
  
Please e-mail us and let us know what you're thinking!!!  
  
Sailorstarr: sailor_starr@hotmail.com  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com  
  
Visit Sailor Eclipse's fanfic page!  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html 


	5. Chapter Four

Lover's Test - Chapter 4  
by Sailor Eclipse and Sailorstarr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Sailor Moon or we wouldn't be  
writing this fic.  
  
Sailor Eclipse's Notes: You guys are all so sweet! I have gotten a   
large amount of e-mails about this fic, and I'm sure Cara (Sailor_starr)  
probably has too! Thank you sooo much! ^_^  
  
Sailorstarr's Notes: So here we go with the next part. Sorry, it's  
very  
much my fault that your not getting this story regularly, but thank you  
for still reading it and thank you for all the emails!!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 4  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sunshine. Green grass dotted with purple flowers.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I love you." The small blonde raised her soft lips slowly   
upwards. "I love you so much. *You* are my destiny..." The gentle   
wind lifted her silky hair across her face playfully. Mamoru smiled.  
  
"I love you, too, Usako... Usako?" The scene had changed. The wind   
had picked up dreadfully and dark clouds had taken the place of the  
sun. "Usako!"  
  
"Yes, Chibi-san?" He turned. The same beautiful girl looked at him   
with cold, cold eyes. Beside her stood another man. "Oh, I'd like you   
to meet my boyfriend Toshiro." The words seared his soul, echoing   
cruelly in his mind. *My boyfriend Toshiro...*  
  
"No, Usako, no! Please..." he could feel the tears on his cheek.  
"No..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No..." Mamoru woke with his face still wet from the tears. He placed  
his head in his hands. "No, Usako, my love." This hadn't been the   
first time he'd had this dream, or some variation of it. He was going   
crazy without her, but he didn't know what was wrong. He, had   
*thought* she loved him, but, if that was true, why was she doing this?  
That night, that last dance, he had been almost sure that he had seen   
a tear in her eyes. But why had she broken it off, if she really did   
care? It was so frustrating!! He shook of the last few fragments of   
the dream and got up. Chibi-Usa was coming over today, and it wouldn't  
do for her to see him upset. Mamoru smiled slightly. Chibi-usa was   
very mature, perhaps even more mature than her immature mom. Still, it   
had to be pretty traumatic for her to have her parents constantly   
fighting. A thought occured to him and his smile began to broaden.  
  
*As long as Chibi-Usa is around, I 'know' that things will be ok...*  
  
He glanced at his digital clock. It read 9:37.  
  
*She'll be over in about two hours.* That was plenty of time.  
Whistling softly, Mamoru went to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eleven o'clock came and went. For that matter, so did twelve o'clock   
and one o'clock too. Mamoru began to worry. Sure, she was little, but   
she had made the journey countless times before. Finally, his fear for  
his daughter overcame him. He called the Tsukinos. *Please don't let  
Usagi pick up, please don't let Usagi pick up...*  
  
"Moshi moshi." Relief flooded Mamoru. It was Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Tsukino-san, but it's important. This is  
Chiba Mamoru. Is Chibi-Usa there by any chance?"  
  
"What?" Her voice was confused. "Chibi-usa? What a peculiar name. I'm   
sorry, Chibi-san, but I don't know who your talking about."  
  
Mamoru felt himself grow cold, but he forced himself to remain calm.  
This was a joke, a cruel, cruel joke. "Your niece? Pink hair?"  
  
"Is this a joke? My only niece lives hours away. Perhaps you have the   
wrong number. Goodbye, sir." Click.  
  
"Wait!" *Something's so wrong..." Without another though, he took out   
his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Fight or no fight, Usagi   
had to know about this.  
  
***********************************************************************  
End of Chapter 4  
***********************************************************************  
  
Please e-mail us and let us know what you're thinking!!!  
  
Sailorstarr: sailor_starr@hotmail.com  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapter Five

Lover's Test - Chapter 5  
by Sailor Eclipse and Sailorstarr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Sailor Moon or we wouldn't be   
writing this fic.  
  
Sailorstarr's Notes: Can you take the suspense? We might actually get   
to the end of this story!! I've *never* finished any fanfic I've   
started so it would be a record. Hmm....  
  
Sailor Eclipse's Notes: Ah... chapter 5, this is the furthest; I've   
ever gotten on a fic, so keep the e-mails coming! ::Evil laugh:: The   
pink-haired demon is gone.... Mwhahahha!!! ..... for now, anway....  
Gomen, I'm babbling, sorry! ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 5 - A Jealous Mamo-chan!!!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tuxedo Kamen began to pant as beads of perspiration rolled down  
the side of his head. Where was Usagi? Chibi-Usa being gone was one   
thing, but Usagi? She hadn't been at her home or at the arcade, Rei   
had refused to talk to him when he'd asked where Usagi was and now he   
was searching all over Tokyo for her. A terrible thought had occurred   
to the masked man, 'what if Usagi had disappeared? That would explain   
Chibi-Usa being gone. Without Usagi there would be no Chibi-Usa, which   
was for sure! But why would Usagi be gone?'  
  
More questions, no answers.  
  
A flutter of blonde from inside a store window caught his   
attention, and his jaw dropped toward the ground. Usagi was standing on  
a stool being fitted for a dress. A pale yellow, silk dress that gently  
touched on her curves, without revealing too much for someone her age.   
Mamoru smiled. Usagi was stunning. But all good sights must come to an   
end. At that very moment an unwanted head appeared in the picture and   
the boy kissed Usagi gently on the lips. Mamoru saw red. 'How dare that  
Toshiro-boy kiss *HIS* Usako!?' Tuxedo Kamen made quite a picture   
standing on the street, staring at his ex-girlfriend, and gritting his  
fists together. And if things couldn't get worse, Usagi saw him.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" She pointed and immediately Mamoru had a   
crowd on his hands. He turned back just in time to see the Odango   
smirk and walk off with Toshiro's arm around her waist.  
  
Tsukino Usagi: 2  
Chiba Mamoru: 0  
  
@------------  
  
Usagi could hardly believe what she'd done. Only the look of   
rage on Mamoru's face when he saw Toshiro, had given her enough courage  
to announce Tuxedo Kamen's presence.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan?" A voice called to the blonde, but   
she decidedly ignored it. The arm on her waist tightened.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!" Toshiro bellowed.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi seemed dazed, as if coming out of a vision or  
dream. Toshiro sighed.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to go somewhere for lunch."  
  
Usagi put on her sweetest smile. "Yes, please!" Where was  
Mamoru? Wasn't he supposed to come after her or something?  
  
@------------  
  
Fate was cruel.  
  
Mamoru had had enough as he stalked away from the group that   
had nearly suffocated him. But if his current rage at Usagi wasn't   
enough, there she was walking on the sidewalk with that-- that   
*thing's* arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
In under five seconds Mamoru covered the distance between   
himself and Usagi & Toshiro.  
  
"Usagi." Mamoru managed to hold himself back from pounding   
Toshiro into the sidewalk.  
  
"Yes? Did you need something, Chiba-san?"  
  
"Actually, I did, Tsukino-san. May I speak with you?"  
Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arm and Toshiro began to protest but Usagi   
silenced him.  
  
Mamoru pulled Usagi around a corned and into a narrow alley.  
  
"What is it now, Chiba-san?!" Usagi spat. Mamoru gritted his   
teeth. The Odango would not win this time!  
  
"Chibi-Usa, is gone." Mamoru stated, surprising himself that he  
had actually remembered in Usagi's presence.  
  
"What do you mean, she's gone?" Usagi put her hands on her   
hips and glared.  
  
"I mean she's gone! As if she's never existed!"  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears as realization set in. Chibi-Usa  
was their daughter, if they weren't together, Chibi-Usa didn't exist.  
  
Usagi licked her dry lips and was speechless. "So what do we   
do?" She broke the uneasy silence. Mamoru shrugged.  
  
"What can we do?" He said and looked at her.  
  
"I think I know." Usagi said and stepping closer to Mamoru,   
butterflies fluttering in her stomach.  
  
Their lips met in a passionate and fierce kiss. Mamoru wrapped   
his arms around Usagi and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Usagi's senses began to swirl together. His kiss was like   
honey. She only wanted more.  
  
Sure enough a pink glow began to swirl and take shape.  
  
Mamoru broke off the kiss and walked off as Usagi slumped down   
the wall of the alley. If he hadn't ended it the kiss would've become   
something that Usagi wasn't ready for. Besides...  
  
Tsukino Usagi: 2  
Chiba Mamoru: 1  
  
The pink glow disappeared.  
  
***********************************************************************  
End of chapter 5  
***********************************************************************  
  
E-mail us ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Sailorstarr: sailor_starr@hotmail.com  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com  
  
Visit Sailor Eclipse's fanfiction page & join the mailing list!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html 


	7. Chapter Six

Lover's Test - Chapter 6  
By Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Starr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Sailor Moon or we wouldn't be   
writing this fic.  
  
Sailor Eclipse's Notes: Thank you sooo much for all the feedback! You   
guys are great!  
  
Sailorstarr's Notes: So here's chapter six. We're building up to a   
climax here, people. One, maybe two, more chapters plus a nice little   
epilogue and *boom* we'll have a working, running story! Yay! So keep   
reading and keep up with the wonderful feed back we've been getting!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 6 - Evening the score.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Somehow, Usagi made it back to her house. She slipped up to her   
bathroom and looked shakily in the mirror. 'Not too bad, perhaps...'  
She picked up a washcloth, immersed it in some cold water and gently   
dabbed at her swollen red eyes. Mamoru had said Chibi-Usa was gone, but  
that just couldn't be true... could it?  
  
"Usagi, is that you?" Usagi closed her eyes a minute, calming herself   
before answering.  
  
"Yes, Mom." Deep breath. 'Nice. Calm voice...'  
  
"How was your date tonight, dear? We were getting worried about you."  
  
"Oh...fine, just fine." Another tear unconsciously trickled down her   
face. 'Yes, fine,' she thought to herself. 'Everything is fine...'  
  
"That's nice, dear," the voice of her mother became fainter it moved   
down the hall.  
  
'I have to know... Brace yourself, Usagi.' She bit her lip then   
called out casually. "Hey, Mom? Have you seen Chibi-Usa around?"   
Please...  
  
"Who?"  
  
Usagi's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Never mind." She made her way to   
her bedroom, and cried herself to sleep, not one muffled sob escaping   
her pillow.  
  
"Mamoru...Chibi-Usa... I've lost the two most important people in my   
life in one blow. All because of some stupid test, my childish game. I   
only wanted to know if Mamoru actually did love me."  
  
Luna looked on sadly at her fallen charge. Purring comfortingly, she   
let Usagi cry into her fur. This was one of the hardest tests Usagi  
had ever had in both of her lifetimes.  
  
@------------  
  
Something was obviously wrong with the normally cheerful Usagi. Her   
eyes were rimmed with red and the purple bruises beneath them spoke   
louder than any words about the amount of sleep she'd been getting   
lately.   
  
The Senshi were worried.  
  
"Chibi-Usa disappeared." Minako explained after school in a whisper.   
The girls had tried to take Usagi to the Crown Arcade, but she had   
declined, giving some barely believable excuse about *homework* of all  
things.  
  
"Oh... that Mamoru!!" Rei ground out between her teeth. "I don't know   
what happened between those two, but it's time for this to stop!"  
  
The rest of the girls agreed. Now all they had to do was find out what  
had happened.  
  
@------------  
  
Mamoru walked along the sidewalk, he had never felt more alone.  
Usagi was gone, and with her Chibi-Usa. Glancing to his right he saw a  
blonde girl wink at him flirtaciously. He mentally rolled his eyes. The  
last thing he wanted right now was for some girl to throw herself at   
him. He wanted Usagi and no one else. That was it. Nothing more,   
nothing less.  
  
"Good Afternoon." The blonde greeted him. Mamoru turned and   
looked at the girl as she pulled his face down to hers.  
  
@------------  
  
Usagi ran home from school. The girls had tried to get her to go to   
the arcade, but she had declined, citing too much homework as the   
reason.  
  
She knew they hadn't been fooled, not by a long shot.  
  
She rounded the bend and stopped short. Her eyes filled with tears.  
There might have been an audible sound as her heart cracked in one   
more place.  
  
There was Mamoru, kissing a beautiful blond.  
  
@------------  
  
"Excuse me." Her voice was calm, rational even. Mamoru jerked back   
from the girl who had kissed *him*. Usagi barely even noticed that   
the girl was almost identical to herself. She didn't allow herself to   
notice the look of longing on Mamoru's face as he looked at her.  
  
'I'm wrong, I'm wrong! He doesn't care," she thought as she ran home.  
'Please don't let him see me cry. Please...'  
  
Tsukino Usagi: 2  
Chiba Mamoru: 2  
  
***********************************************************************  
End of chapter 6  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter: Third Times the Charm.  
  
E-mail us ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Sailorstarr: sailor_starr@hotmail.com  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com  
  
Visit Sailor Eclipse's fanfiction page & join the mailing list!  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html 


	8. Chapter Seven

Lover's Test - Chapter 7  
by Sailor Eclipse & Sailorstarr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Sailorstarr's notes: Oh my god. This is the first time I've ever   
worked on a fic that's been finished. Yay! I hope you enjoy this final   
chapter- Sailor Eclipse did an excellent job. Also, thank you,   
Sailor Eclipse, for sticking with this and working with me. I   
enjoyed it so much and your a great writer. If you ever want to   
write another fic, look me up. : And to the readers, thank you   
for all the postive feedback you've given.  
  
Sailor Eclipse's notes: First of all, I would like to say, WOW!!! I  
can't believe we've actually gotten this far, I've never gotten this  
far on a fic! Second, I want to say a huge thank you to Sailorstarr, I  
have learned so much from writing this fic with her and it has been a  
lot of fun. Also, as she said in the last chapter this fic is almost  
done! In fact this is the last chapter unless we decide to do an  
epilogue. Gomen, that it took so long to come out, I tend to take  
longer than Sailorstarr to write a chapter... ::sweatdrop:: And  
lastly, thank you to everyone who e-mailed me with your wonderful  
comments. Oh... my these notes are long... ^_~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 7 - Third Times The Charm  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi felt her world closing in, fast. Chibi-Usa was gone.  
Mamoru had kissed her, but then kissed another girl. Usagi didn't  
know what to think. Did he still care for her at all? Did she still  
want him to care for her after what she'd just seen? Too many  
questions. Had she gone too far?  
  
@------------  
  
Mamoru knew that Usagi still loved him. He'd seen it in her  
eyes when that girl had kissed him. But, if she'd loved him in, then   
why did *SHE* break it off?  
  
The dark haired man sat brooding on a bench in the park. He  
desperately wanted to hold his Usako right now! She would put  
her arms around him and comfort him until he could face the world  
again. Usagi was the only person who'd ever seen him cry, and crying  
was exactly what he felt like doing right now. Would he ever have Usagi  
in his arms again?  
  
@------------  
  
She had to find Mamoru, she didn't care what she would do when  
she found him, or even if she would do anything. It didn't matter, she  
was so desperate, so upset, that seeing him was the only thing   
important.  
  
Usagi's first stop was Mamoru's apartment, and much to her  
disapointment, he wasn't there. He wasn't at the little cafe shop by  
the creek or even at the arcade where Motoki-kun worked. But somewhere  
deep inside her, Usagi knew from the beginning that he wouldn't be at  
any of those places. She was now only denying the inevitable. All she  
had to do was follow her heart and she knew that it would lead her to  
him. The problem was could she do it?  
  
A pink glow once again began to take shape and Usagi had her  
answer.  
  
She would do it not only for Chibi-Usa, but for herself also.  
  
@------------  
  
What was the point? If Usagi still loved him, what was the  
point of this test she was putting him though? It made absolutely no  
sense. But Mamoru had overlooked a most important thing. You see  
matters of the heart often do not make sense. And Mamoru would soon  
learn that very lesson.  
  
@------------  
  
Rustling of leaves caused Mamoru to look sideways from where he  
was sitting.  
  
There stood Usagi. Her cheeks were flushed, chest heaving, and  
breathing hard. She never looked better to Mamoru. Usagi slumped to the  
ground, she couldn't take being alone with her Mamo-chan and not  
holding him.  
  
Mamoru stood up and walked to where Usagi had slumped.  
  
"Um... are you alright, Usagi-chan?" He asked. How out of place  
his words seemed! Now was not a time for talking, he knew that, but  
what else could be done?  
  
"I'm fine, arigatou, Mamo... ru-kun." Usagi took a deep breath,  
gathered all her courage and looked in his eyes.  
"What... what are you doing here, Mamoru-kun?" His name came  
easier to her this time.  
  
"Thinking." He replied honestly. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't doing anything." Usagi lied.  
  
Mamoru's jaw knotted. Why wouldn't she tell him the truth?  
Maybe they weren't as close anymore, but she could've still trusted  
him, couldn't she? But realization came to him in a matter of seconds.  
He had taken Keiko to a restuarant and the blonde had kissed him. No  
wonder Usagi felt betrayed!  
But he did too! Usagi had gotten herself a boyfriend.  
Anger boiled inside of Mamoru. Surely it was Usagi's fault!  
  
@------------  
  
"Why do you lie to me Usagi?" Mamoru asked in a steady voice  
that betrayed none of the anger, betrayal, jealousy, and love he felt  
at that very moment.  
  
"I'm not lieing!" She retorted, immediately on the defensive.  
  
"Yes, you are Usagi! Don't you get it? I know you! I can tell  
when your lieing, when you're hurt, and even when you love." Mamoru  
finished softly. And indeed he could especially tell on the last  
aspect. How many times had she looked at in with love-filled blue eyes?  
Roughly, Mamoru pushed the thoughts from his head. He was angry with  
her... really... he was... so why could he only think of kissing her?  
  
His words hurt. But he was right, he did know her, perhaps he'd  
always known. But that presented yet another question. If he had known  
then why had he paid so much attention to their future daughter, and  
hardly any to her? Once again, there was no answer to her question.  
  
"You don't know as well as you think you do, Mamoru!." Usagi  
managed to get out weakly. But it was a lie that could be seen though  
easily.  
  
And Mamoru did indeed see though it.  
  
Chiba Mamoru : 3  
Tsukino Usagi : 2  
  
@------------  
  
They were getting nowhere, and they both knew it.  
  
Usagi finally sat down on one end of the bench while Mamoru sat  
stoically on the opposite side. They sat in complete silence. Both  
staring at the cresent moon in the night sky. It was a silent challenge  
and they both knew it. Who would be the first to speak?  
  
@------------  
  
Mamoru was restless and once again ran his hand though his  
hair. How much longer could he be silent? He knew the answer.  
  
No longer.  
  
Chiba Mamoru : 3  
Tsukino Usagi : 3  
  
"Usagi." He whispered, but the blonde girl did not pay him  
heed. Usagi continue to sit on the other end of the bench. "Usagi."  
Mamoru wispered again, and this time slid over and wrapped his arms  
arounds her shoulder.  
  
She immediately began to stuggle, but Mamoru put his other arm  
around her and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Let go of me!" Usagi hissed.  
  
"No." Was the answer to her demand.  
  
"I'll scream." She warned.  
  
"Go ahead." Mamoru said and pulled her closer.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to give an ear-spilting wail, but  
instead felt Mamoru's lips on hers. They weren't hard or demanding of  
seductive, thay were just there. And Usagi couldn't rememeber the last  
time she'd felt so full of happiness.  
  
It was time to end the test.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
@------------  
  
Mamoru jerked back from Usagi. Had he heard right? He looked  
down at the girl in his lap.  
  
"Usako?" He asked.  
  
Usagi nodded and pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
After parting, Mamoru felt light-headed. Usagi had tasted like  
honey and he selfishly wanted more, but as he lowered his head to his  
her again, she stopped him.  
  
"Mamo-chan." It was a command not a question.  
  
Mamoru looked back at Usagi, waiting.  
  
@------------  
  
Usagi smiled, now was the moment.  
  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan." She said and kissed the side of his  
mouth.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako." Mamoru kissed her forehead and trailed his  
lips down the side of her face until he reached her ear. "But why?  
Why, did you break up with me?" It was the question he had been dying  
to ask.  
  
"I had to know if you loved me, or if you just stayed with me,  
because I am Chibi-Usa's mother. You always spent so much time with  
her. And sometimes I felt abandoned." Usagi finished as Mamoru pulled  
to look at her.  
  
"Oh, Usako, I never meant to hurt you, I was just... well...  
I... I was trying to practice being fatherly for when we did have  
children together." Mamoru said, with the slightest hint of a blush.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, you could never be less than a perfect father."  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako."  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."  
  
They both meant it with all their hearts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
End of Lover's Test  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE END!! This is my first completed fic, yeah!!!  
  
E-mail us!!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters with the  
sole exceptions of Keiko & Toshiro!  
  
Sailorstarr: sailor_starr@hotmail.com  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com  
  
Starr's page:  
http://www.geocities.com/sailor_starr99 


End file.
